1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly to a cymbal polishing device for polishing a cymbal.
2. Description of Related Art
Musical instruments such as cymbals require care and cleaning to maintain their proper acoustic properties. Cymbals also require cleaning so that they are visually appealing. A dirty cymbal looks dingy, while a properly polished cymbal shines brightly and provides a visual appeal as well as a pleasing sound.
Cymbals are currently polished by hand, a laborious process. For many musicians, especially professionals performing on stage, a great deal of labor must be expended polishing cymbals. Stores selling cymbals also must expend a great deal of effort polishing cymbals so that their products look good, despite being touched and smudged by customers.
The prior art teaches hand polishing of cymbals to increase their visual and acoustical appeal. However, the prior art does not teach a cymbal polishing device that facilitates the swift and easy polishing of cymbals, without the laborious effort of hand polishing. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.